


Paint

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Pranks, admitting feelings, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Loki always tried his hardest to wind you up. This is what happens when you finally snap.





	Paint

Loki had been driving you mad over the past few weeks.

Snide little comments, blatantly insulting you, he seemed to be in every room you needed to be in, not to mention the pranks he continued to play on you.

You were sure that if he kept it up you were going to murder him.

As if to prove your point, as you and Nat sat watching a bit of TV in the common room, Loki strolled in.

He went straight for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Loki what the hell" you growled out.

"I'm trying to read and all I can hear is your stupid television show" he smirked "besides, watching too much TV is bad for you I hear".

You were about to reply when Nat grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of the room "c'mon we'll go somewhere else".

Before you left you silently flipped Loki off.

"What did you do that for?" you asked Nat as you both headed for your room.

Nat laughed in response "you two are going to drive me insane".

"Us two?" you were shocked "I don't do anything, it's him. All he does is drive me up the wall".

"Mhmm" Nat answered as you entered your room "you both argue like an old married couple".

She caught you off guard with that and you stopped in your tracks "what are you talking about?" you tried to recover as you moved to sit on the edge of your bed.

"Isn't it obvious" Nat asked "he likes you Y/n, and I think you like him too".

"What!" you defended "I do not. I hate him".

"Love, hate" Nat shrugged "just admit it, you like him".

You furrowed your brows at her.

She must be insane.

You went to lie back down on your pillow but shot back up when you felt something wet against your face.

"What the hell" you yelled as you rubbed your hand across your face and saw that it was covered in green paint.

"Right that's it" you stood up and stormed out of the room.

\---

Loki had just finished his book when you came storming in with green paint all over your face and hands.

"Loki!" you yelled "I've had enough of your stupid little pranks, they're not funny and I've had it up to here with all your shit" you managed to spread the paint more as you ranted "I don't even know what I did to make you target me all the time but I'm sick of it".

"I didn't do that" Loki simply replied with a grin.

"Bullshit" you yelled at him "you're the only one who hates me in this tower".

Loki frowned at this "why do you think I hate you?"

You scoffed "you're kidding right, the constant insults, you try to piss me off at every opportunity and then there's all this kind of crap that you do" you gestured to yourself before sighing and falling back onto the couch and closing your eyes. 

"Can you please just tell me what I did to make you hate me so that we can sort this out" you tried.

"I don't hate you Y/n" Loki replied.

You opened your eyes and stared back at him "then why do you do this to me?"

Loki averted his eyes from you before regaining confidence and looking back at you "because I like you".

"What?" you asked in shock.

"I like you alright and this is the only way I get your attention" he looked at the floor.

You sat there shocked and silent.

"Besides" he started "I knew that you could never love a monster so I-"

Cutting him off you rushed over and pressed your lips to his before you could think better of it.

When you pulled back for air you couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" Loki asked you.

"You're covered in paint too now" you giggled before wiping more of the paint from your hand on him.

He squinted his eyes at you and grinned before using his magic to cover you with more paint.

"Loki" you gasped before laughing and wiping more of the paint onto him.

\---

When Nat entered the room you were pinned to the floor as Loki wiped more paint onto your laughing face.

"Well it looks like you two made up" Nat made you jump with her sudden speaking.

"Nat, hey" you tried to sound casual despite the fact that both you and Loki were covered in paint and he was currently sat above you on the floor.

Nat laughed at you "I knew putting that paint in your pillow was a good idea" she winked before turning and leaving.

You watched he go before turning back to Loki "it really wasn't you?"

"I did try to tell you" Loki grinned "but she did have a point about it being a good idea".

He kissed you again.

"What the hell happened in here!" Tony's yelling caught your attention as he looked around his paint covered room.

"Tony I can explain" you pulled yourself up from the ground "well actually I can't" you confessed as Loki too stood up.

Tony smirked when he saw the two of you covered in paint "oh I see what's going on here".

You opened your mouth to speak but realised there was nothing you could think to say.

"Time for us to go" Loki said before pulling you into his chest and disappearing.


End file.
